


Becky the Super Sleuth

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, BAMF!Becky, Dean/Cas fluff, Fangirling mode, M/M, Sam is a smooth motherfucker, WIP, canon-divergent, i am very very bad at tagging, slow writer have mercy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky wishes she could do one more case with the Winchesters and their angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Castiel was not there for Sam's wedding but for the story's sake i have put it in. this will be an au as in a lot of canonically dead people will be around. This will also be a very erratic WIP as in with no rigid schedule of posting or editing. Everything unbetaed unless mentioned otherwise. Don't owe the characters, just the mistakes.

Becky Rosen had quite the fan following. Her fanfics were popular in the fandom, and when she changed her OTP from Wincest, which, seriously, she still considered hot, to Destiel after meeting Castiel the angel of the lord that time she got married to Sam, (and really, that was more of a reason to change her OTP because it became so so weird even for her to ship her husband with her brother-in-law, and yes yes all are exes but still. And well, Castiel was dreamy and she even wrote a few Sastiel ones, but she could glimpse how Dean and Castiel kept looking at each other, and plainly decided to make them her OTP), she found quite a lot of people with opinions on what she should do with herself.

Still, she pushed on and her fics became fan favourites for many readers. They would gush at her how her characterisation was so spot on, as if she had met the team, and she would titter and giggle and say why yes I have, in my dreams. And she wrote. Fantastic stories, beautiful ones, crack ones too because life demands a few crack ones every now and then. And she ended all her stories happily just cause. Of course Sam, her ex husband was the most beautiful man in each universe, but Dean and Castiel were not bad as well. 

And when she found that life was not providing her enough material, she would try to find out the real exploits of the Winchester brothers and their angel in tow. It was very difficult to say the least. She found out that there was a countrywide network that actually helped erase the crimes done by hunters. Papers were forged, reports were changed, car and mobile numbers corrupted. That is why hunters never officially got caught, even if they get caught over some big ass crime. Someone named Ash had set it up years ago and it took Becky some mad skills borrowed off her brother to discover them.

Once she learned what to look for and what to discard in her search, she came up with an almost accurate and exact timeline of what the guys were up to. It was frustrating in a way that she couldn’t make out what the cases were as they were more often covered up as normal ones, the anomalies disappearing all together. So she didn’t know what they did as she couldn’t fathom as to why they did it, but she knew as to where they were and what their aliases were. In fact she got so good at it that she started to come up with the correct hunts as well, having accumulated a huge amount of folklore and other information over the years in her endeavour to write anatomically correct fanfics. 

Now if only she could get a chance to work with the guys over a real case without the bad blood over that silly joke of a wedding. It would be a dream come true.


	2. Magma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case comes to the boys and news comes to Becky...

Dean woke up and found Sam pouring over the newspaper, that he got every morning from a shop about 20 miles south, engrossed so much that he didn't see him peck Cas on the lips. Cas pecked him back, hardly any expression on his face, except his eyes were fond and he was giving a slight smile, and handed him a steaming cup of coffee just the way he liked it. Or maybe Sam did notice as he cleared his throat rather extravagantly. 

“Need some cough drops Sammy?” Dean asked with a cheeky smile.

“You certainly need no tonsil scrubber right Dean?” Sam sallied back.

Dean pressed his lips in a pissed off gesture, pulled Cas who was standing near him to his lap and wrapped his hands around him. “Nah, we are good,” said Dean before giving a Cas a filthy kiss with lots of spit and tongue and sounds that fit in more in a private bedroom.

“OK OK fine,” cried out a clearly flustered Sam, his face afire at seeing his brother kiss Cas and trying his best to avert his eyes and cover his ears while simultaneously getting out of the kitchen. “Geez sorry I asked.”

Dean took his time at chuckling loudly at Sam, “Well, I am glad you asked,” before diving back into Cas and resuming kissing. Sam was nowhere to be seen.

After sometime, when Dean decided that Cas had been thoroughly kissed, he pulled back, mussed up Cas’s hair some more and turned to the paper Sam was reading. Cas, still sitting on Dean’s lap, leaned against him and looked dreamily around while he processed the nice kissing bout he went through. 

Dean zeroed in on news about a town, two towns over in the north, where the locals were experiencing some unusual problems. The area was rather plain and corn fields spread all across the place. Recently they were having a spate of small fires that would break out of no reason. The places were nothing specific as some fires were caught in the wild and some in their fields and some even inside houses. The fires were very small ones and given how dry the season was being, people were more astonished that the fires never spread too far. 

The other weird thing was that the fires would leave behind smooth dark stones in its wake, no more than 15 at any place. The stones were not local ones, which had led the authorities to believe that the whole thing was a prank by some individual or group of individuals and also the explanation as to why the fire never spread too far for they did not let them. Still, it was annoying and the forces promised to capture the would-be arsonist soon. Another thing of note, the reported had added, when the rocks were sent for tests, the only thing confirmed was that the stones were volcanic rocks. There had been no record of any volcano in the area for miles.

Dean pushed off Cas from his lap lightly and stood up. Seeing the look on his face, Cas asked, “What is it Dean?” stoic as ever, voice gravelly and concerned over everything and anything to do with Dean

“No, everything is OK. I think we got a case Cas. Call Sam for me will you babe?”

“As you wish Dean.”

Cas went to call Sam and Dean went to his room to look for John’s journal. When Cas and Sam came to his room, Dean sat grim faced with the journal opened to a particular page and two books near it opened as well showing some similar kind of monster. Cas had to almost break down Sam’s door as he thought that Dean was playing a prank on him and planed to show even more eye rotting stuff to his kid brother and hence the delay. While Sam was OK with Dean’s love life, he put his foot down at watching them have too enthusiastic sex.

Sam went to the paper sitting just below the journal picked it up and read the news. Frowning he picked up the journal and read that too while Cas read the paper. Last he skimmed through the books and was as grimed faced as Dean by the time he finished. Cas having caught up on what they were looking at, said, “I have never seen this one so far from its home and still so powerful. This could spell real danger for the people in the town. Perhaps we should warn them.”

“And what would you have us say?” Dean asks without heat, “That oh yeah a monster is burrowing the ground under your feet and most probably will end up killing you and devour your house at the same time. Mass evacuation is the way to go here, but we will have to pull in some strings to get it done. Sam, call up Brody and Mack and let them know, I will call Elena and Sophie. We will also need Sphere on this and as many hunters in the area who are not at a case right now.”

“Right on it. I think we better give it on the wire too. Someone may have information we can use,” says Sam.

“Yes, you do that. Cas, come with me. I need to know everything you know about this monster.”

 

********************************************************************

 

Seven hours later, Becky gets an alert that things are on the move. Quite possibly a big case has come up as almost every hunter not on a job had been called to assist. No one makes any jokes and she sees no banter on the feed that she is used to. Thrill thrums in her chest. This is her chance. This is how she gets in with the hunter. This is how she learns to hunt for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed. Thank you for reading. leave kudos and comments hey


	3. Fresh Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky drops in

The latest fire occurs at a home in a child’s nursery. Cas notices that both Sam and Dean goes a bit pale at this news. But Azazeal has been long dead and there had been no such news. A coincidence then. Still, the site makes the Winchesters testy and willing more than ever to take care of the whole problem. Which is easier said than done. The thing that is making all this possible is supernatural, they make this connection pretty soon enough when they find witch leavings in one of the sites. A hex bag in particular, but also materials that may have been used for a spell. This bode ill for them o so many levels.

They take over a few rooms in the nearest motel, and when a few more hunters come by, they did the details and see them get more grim face. All the hunters have their throve of lore, but most know of what they are fighting now, and none are too happy about it.

“The Hjanki Worm was last seen in the Northern Hemisphere just before a small volcano erupted, killing about half a million people given and told. It is a biblical animal. It eats through veins of gems and materials and even gold, but moves very very slowly. Snail space. If it speeds too much, the area becomes prone to massive earthquakes and ginormous sink holes. Tsunamis are generally attributed to them as well. They are rare to find and no one, no lore, nothing have been found till date, even in myths or stories on how to tackle it,” said Dean, pretty much bummed.

“They have been in existence since the dinosaurs Dean,” added Cas. “In fact they may have been complicit in their extinction altogether. Father wanted to move it to purgatory from what I remember, but was deemed too harmless to do so. And certainly had been. There are only three in the current time period if I am not wrong and I don’t understand why it is doing what it is doing.”

“It is the Hjanki? You are 100% sure of it?” Sam pipes in from the sofa, his laptop open on the low table and pages and books opened in around him. 

Before Cas could reply however, there is a knock on their door. All the hunters who had given word had already come. They had already told the Motel manager to disturb them. Wondering who it was Dean went to open the door and when he saw who was standing there his jaw fell open and eyes bugged out.

“Becky?!?” he said faintly.

“Who’s that Dean?” Sam called out. Cas was standing behind Dean and frowning mightily at Becky, as if angry that Dean was having such a big reaction to someone. Dean stepped back and let her in, saying nothing.

Seeing Becky, Sam stood up and looked gobsmacked as well. Cas looked from Sam to Dean and back again and then stepped forward. “Hello” he intoned.

“O my god, you must be Cas, Castiel the angel, holy shit this is such a grand pleasure, hello I am an old friend of the boys, Becky,” said she smiling at him. 

“Becky.” Turning to Sam, Cas said, “This is your wife.” Cas turns back to Becky again while Dean and Sam sputters in the background. He says, “it is very nice to meet you. Yes I am Castiel, an angel of the lord and Dean’s boyfriend.”

“O my god,” Becky squeaks, “I knew it! I knew you were a thing. Ooooh man this is so cool. I will have to tell my friends know.”

Dean immediately lurches forward and asks, a thin vein of panic running through his voice, “Are you still writing fanfics? Because, well, that is so not cool man, so not cool.” 

Behind them Sam is correcting Cas about his current marital status Cas is frowning very deeply at the news. 

Before Dean could say anything more, Cas walks up to Becky and says in his most threatening voice, “I do not take lightly to people being drugged and made to do things they may not want to, particularly my friends. Dean is my boyfriend and Sam is his brother, but more importantly, Sam is my friend.”

Becky waves a placating hand before him while she says, “That was a total mistake. I was misdirected. I am so sorry for that. I let a witch pull me by my nose ring and Sam had to face the fall out. I learned from that, let me tell you. Never again. Whether a friend or not, but I will never do this again. Please believe me. I swear on my fandoms.”

Cas squints at her for a minute before looking back at Dean as if for confirmation and says, rather loudly and with a hint of petulance in his voice, “I don’t see her nose ring.”

Sam snorts loudly at that and cover it up in a cough because Cas still had mad mojo. Dean stares for a bit before huffing out a smile at him and Becky smiles unbelievably wide at the two of them and wonders if she will ever get to see them kiss.

Dean comes to Cas and places a hand nonchalantly on his waist and asks Becky, “To what do we owe this pleasure?”

“Well, I came for the hunt as well.”

“Wait, what, you are a hunter now? An actual hunter?” Sam asks her from his seat which he had taken again. 

“Yes I am. I have been hunting for some time now, granted very small ones. Just salt and burns, that kind of thing. I even made some friends. Certainly enough to get on the network.”

Dean rises his eyebrows at her as does Sam. She fidgets a bit before exhaling loudly and says, “Ok so I have practically never been on a actual hunt, but seriously guys, I know enough to help, really. And I know this one is a doozy so let me help. Please.”

She is looking at Dean with an uncanny similar puppy face that Sam is the master of. He looks back at Sam, who is clearly intrigued and Cas is simply sticking to his side with a neutral face. He gives a big sigh and says, “You can be in the research team. You stay back and look for clues. We can’t be responsible if something happens to you out in the field, so you will stay here and help up, Capise?”

Becky salutes him and says cheerily “Aye Aye Captain.”


	4. Chapter 4

So, as it turns out, the Hjanki worm can be enticed with the lure of richer deposits on different sediments levels, so that means that the worm eats through many layers at the same time, leaving the hollow crust prone to earthquakes and sinkholes and small fires with the ley lines going kaput entirely without the sediments layer holding their form. This   
particular Hjanki worm was most probably hypnotised via witchcraft as the worm was eating through places which did not have any kind of mineral deposits at all. 

This made the problem easier to understand even though the solution was yet to surface. A mass evacuation was started with the help of officials who were in the know enough to listen to the hunters. Lore on the Hjanki work itself was concentrated in one book published in the 1800s author unknown. They cannot be killed but can be directed away from places so that they can keep on with their calm existence. Since this was being controlled by a very powerful witch, it was imperative that the individual be caught and apprehended. 

The hunters were out in droves, but no hide or nail of the witch was to be found. Sam and Becky were diving into any kind of obscure lore that Cas could direct them to, but no avail. This witch was proving to be a very very almost annoyingly but more alarming dangerous witch. Someone who had no problem taking the lives of thousands of people for some personal reason. It was unprecedented and it was bizarre so much so that Cas was getting mad over the whole thing, his angel mojo doing nothing to stop the worm, so strong in magical binding it was.

“Holy shit,” Becky suddenly screams. Sam whips his head at her and then hurriedly comes over to her and asks, “What?”

“Ok, see, I found this entry, but it’s not about Hjanki worms or powerful witches but...”

“Old curses set aflame by coming in contact with fued,” finishes Sam for her. “But, oh my god, old curses are near impossible to break. Most calls for human sacrifices, which is why land associated with old curses go sour, nothing grows there, the earth itself going fetid. But this would also mean that it is not the work of a witch, certainly an old and powerful one, for they would know not to do any such spell work.”

“Which means that the guys are wasting their time looking for a non – existent grand witch. When they should perhaps looking for a new witch who put a fueding spell too near the curse and then everything went south, huh?” Becky added. “That means that the witch is most probably hiding somewhere and the guys are looking around for bigger witches, most probably letting her get away because she will seem to not be that dangerous,” she tacks on.

“Let me just give this information to Dean and Cas and I hope we can find something in time to reverse it or break the witch’s spell. Before he leaves the room, Sam looks back at Becky and says, with a hint of admiration in his voice, “Not bad, Becky.”

Becky feels warmth spreading in her heart. Sam said ‘not bad’ to her. Oh, she could squee. Ah, she was one of the guys now. Giggling in glee, Becky turned to the tomes spread on the table and looked for more stuff to give Dean and Cas when they returned. She could so easily make a crack research team with Sam, she could just join them for some more cases in the future. Scolding herself over her scattering brain, Becky started reading again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a very specific path this story will take except how it will end, so any ideas are really really welcome. let me know what you guys think. and lemme take the chance to thank all of you guys for reading my shit and for the many kudos on my other works as well.


End file.
